1 . Field of the Invention
Methods consistent with the present invention relate to mobile communication, and more particularly, to device-to-device dynamic mashups.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mashup is a Web application that combines data from more than one source into a single integrated experience. A mashup platform is a solution for facilitating authoring of mashups in an easier manner. Mashup platforms are loaded together with Web service module used for authoring mashup related to two or more different Web services. There is no conventional method of creating mashups between Web services and device local services and between device-to-device services.